britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Thomson
Background D.C. Thomson Ltd of Dundee, Scotland, was established by David Coupar Thomson in 1905, and has been a major publisher of magazines, newspapers and comics in Britain ever since. In terms of its comics output, the company is best known as the publisher of The Dandy (which was launched on 4th December 1937, and was for decades one of the three longest running comic titles in the wold) and its younger 'sister', The Beano, launched on 30th July 1938 and still running (less successful was their third title, The Magic Comic, which lasted only from 1939-41). The company's comics department was originally overseen by Managing Editor R.D Low. History Since 1941, they have also published the newspaper The Sunday Post, home to long-running humour strips The Broons and Oor Wullie. (Artist Ian Kennedy, employed by D.C. Thomson as a trainee illustrator, had to fill in the black boxes in its crossword.) Other notable D.C. Thomson titles are listed below. Until October 2010 they also published Classics from the Comics, which reprinted selected strips from past titles. Current output Since the demise of the Dandy, Thomson's comics output has essentially been limited to just the Beano and the long-running war title Commando, though special projects do occasionally appear, as does the regular Dandy Annual. D.C. Thomson titles * Beano * Beano Annual * Beano Comic Library * BeanoMAX * The Beano Christmas Cracker * Beezer * Beezer & Topper * Bimbo * Buddy * Bullet * Bunty * Bunty Annual * Bunty Picture Story Library for Girls * Buzz * Champ * Classics from the Comics * Commando * Cracker * The Crunch * Dandy * Dandy Annual * Dandy Comic Library * The Dandy Christmas Cracker * Dandy Summer Special * Debbie * Debbie Picture Story Library for Girls * Dennis the Menace Annual * Diana * Diana Annuals * Emma * Hoot * Hotspur * Hornet * Jackie * Judy * Judy Picture Story Library for Girls * Lucky Charm * The Magic Comic * ''Magic Comic'' (1970s) * Mandy * Mandy Picture Story Library for Girls * Morgyn the Mighty * Nikki * Nutty * Plug * Red Dagger * Romeo * Rover * Sparky * Spellbound * Spike * Starblazer * Twinkle * Topper * Tracy * Victor * Warlord * Wizard DC Thomson Characters Dennis.jpg|''Dennis the Menace'' Minx.jpg|''Minnie the Minx'' Bds13.jpg|''Desperate Dan'' Roger the Dodger.jpg|''Roger the Dodger'' Img460.jpg|''Bash Street Kids'' Gnasher.jpg|''Gnasher'' Korky the cat1940.jpg|''Korky the Cat'' SnootyLegend.jpg|''Lord Snooty'' Plug1.jpg|''Plug'' Blackbob.jpg|''Black Bob'' Jackson.jpg|''Union Jack Jackson'' Morgyn the Mighty.jpg|''Morgyn the Mighty'' Williamwilson.jpg|''Wilson'' Tupper.jpg|''Alf Tupper'' PeterFlint.jpg|''Lord Peter Flint'' Rsmithcobra.jpg|''King Cobra'' Mattbraddock.jpg|''Matt Braddock'' Robinson.jpg|''Red Star Robinson'' Smasher398series3design.gif|''The Smasher'' Beryltheperil.jpg|''Beryl the Peril'' Tricky Dicky DCT.jpg|''Tricky Dicky'' Fireball.jpg|''Fireball'' Supercats.jpg|''Supercats Supergirldebbie.jpg|''Supergirl (Jenny Brown)'' Gingerbeezer.jpg|''Ginger'' Bananaman.jpg|''Bananaman'' beezermo.jpg|''Little Mo'' beezersue.jpg|''Saucy Sue'' Finlayson.jpg|''Baby-Face Finlayson'' Biffo.jpg|''Biffo the Bear'' Xbow.jpg|''X-Bow'' Starhawk.jpg|''Starhawk'' JoeLoxton.jpg|''The Executioner'' Wolfofkabul.jpg|''Wolf of Kabul'' Cast Iron Bill.jpg|''Cast-Iron Bill'' Valda 02.jpg|''Valda'' Addie.jpg|''Addie and Hermy'' Sam Fair Musso the Wop.jpg|''Musso the Wop'' pansypotter.jpg|''Pansy Potter'' Wullie.png|''Oor Wullie'' SgtRayker 03.jpg|''Sergeant Rayker'' Nick Kelly.jpg|''Nick Kelly'' Molly the Matron.jpeg|''Molly the Matron'' Robina.jpeg|''Robina Hood'' Bella the elephant.jpg|''Bella of Bonnybanks School'' Category:DC Thomson Publications Category:Publishers